Amniotic fluid is commonly recovered through various techniques known in the art such, for example, amniocentesis. Known techniques typically involve the use of syringes that utilize needles, including blunt needles, which may put the unborn fetus at risk for harm or infection. An issue arising when preparing a regenerative or therapeutic product from amniotic fluid is that of maternal contaminants from the puncture site of the amniotic sac mixing with the amniotic fluid. Maternal blood dispersed within the amniotic fluid of a regenerative or therapeutic product may cause rejection in a future recipient.
Thus, there remains a need for a means of obtaining sterile amniotic fluid that does not present the aforementioned issues.